


What is the Point of God Anymore?

by CaptainAmelia22



Series: Rescuemepotts' Jaegercon Bingo Card-#4 [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bingo, Gen, Having Faith, LOCCENT, Prayer, Religion, Tumblr: jaegercon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmelia22/pseuds/CaptainAmelia22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He prays at the end of the world, for the sake of humanity.</p><p>He prays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is the Point of God Anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not religious but Tendo's Rosary was one of the most thought provoking parts of the film I had to do something about it. 
> 
> So I searched my Episcopalian roots and wrote this for the LOCCENT square on my bingo card.
> 
> -M

Tendo Choi is the only man who prays to God anymore.  

 _Heavenly Father, hear my prayer,_ he murmurs as his fingers dance over keys and his Jaegers battle monsters hundreds of miles away.   _Watch over the weak and the endangered.  Protect them against the devils upon our shores and shepherd them into Your care should they fall._

The beads at his wrist click in testament to his faith and very few challenge him on the futility of what many see as a foolish hope.

What is the point of God anymore, humanity wonders as the world rots around them.  What is the point?

There are monsters crawling out of the oceans and humanity has gods of its own to actually protect them from the devil.  

What is the point of God anymore?  

Really.

Tendo Choi has no answers for them and so he continues to pray.  

 _Heavenly Father, hear my prayer_ , he murmurs as pilots die and little girls cry in the streets of Hong Kong and Tokyo.   _Hear my prayer for we are sorely in need of Your mercy. The hour of Death is upon us and we are lost.  Lost without Your tender care._

He is the only one who sits in the chapel at night, when his crews and his commanders sleep.  He is the only one who folds his knees upon the dusty kneelers and lights a candle for those he has lost.

To him, faith is not just about being saved.

Faith is knowing that he will see his friends again, one day, when the world isn’t dying and monsters aren’t fighting other monsters.

Faith...

Faith is black beads, each with a different prayer and a name.  

Faith is a silver cross he can hold in the palm of his hand as he crunches numbers and teases pilots through the comms.  

Faith...

Faith is the only thing keeping him alive.  

 _Heavenly Father, hear my prayer,_ he murmurs at bedsides, at graves, at smelting factories.   _Hear my prayer, for I am lost without you._

What is the point of God to a man who watches metal gods battle monsters?

God is an anchor, a rock, a fixed point in space.

And God fails him as surely as he fails his pilots.  God is comfort and a scapegoat.

God is something he can blame when the world continues going to Hell.  And God is something he can talk to when the comms go blank and a life signature blinks out on his screen.  

God...

God is like him.

A LOCCENT to the bedraggled remnants of humanity and Tendo Choi can respect that.  

Tendo Choi is the only man who prays to God anymore and there is a futile hope to such prayer.  

_Heavenly Father, hear my prayer.  Deliver us from evil and bring us safely home to Your throne when our mortal bodies leave these shores.  Protect the weak, protect the strong and most of all..._

_Save us from the monsters seeking to destroy Your creations._

Tendo Choi prays as the world ends and he prays when the world continues living.

Faith, after all, is fickle.

And the point of God is to remember that.

And to keep on praying, no matter how bleak things may seem.

_Amen._

  



End file.
